1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable liner having a stiff collar positionable in a paint receptacle of a pneumatic paint spray gun to minimize cleanup time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A significant problem involved with the use of pneumatic type paint spray guns in which paint is positioned in a receptacle attached thereon is that such receptacle must be frequently cleaned, either to change colors or at the end of each job. This problem is particularly acute in commercial paint spray shops wherein a large number of spray guns are used and each paint receptacle must often be refilled repeatedly. However, at the completion of each job the paint spray gun and paint receptacle must be cleaned prior to starting the next job. Furthermore, it is often necessary to clean the spray gun more frequently such as each time paint of a different color is to be used therein or at the end of each work period to prevent paint from drying or hardening on the component parts of the spray gun or when the spray gun is going to be inactive for any extended period of time. As is well known, cleaning of the spray gun and paint receptacle is an unpleasant task requiring time and labor and often a substantial amount of cleaning solution or other paint soluble substance.
Of particular interest with respect to a prior art liner adapted for use in the paint receptacle of a spray gun is U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,324 to S. Sapien, granted Oct. 12, 1965. The liner disclosed in this patent, my prior patent, included a structure formed of a pliable sheet material shaped to closely fit the interior of the paint receptacle. That liner had an open top and included an annular collar which fit adjacent to and external of the neck of the paint receptacle. Accordingly, the receptacle cover engaged the thin relatively weak pliable material forming the body portion of the liner. It has been found that if the receptacle cover is frequently removed, such as would be the case in a commercial spray shop, that portion of the liner body between the cover and the top of the receptacle tends to rip or tear as the result of the rotational movement between the cover and top of the paint receptacle. This damage, in turn, rendered the liner less effective in minimizing cleanup time and labor.
Other examples of prior art of general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,788,926 to L. Morrison granted Apr. 16, 1957; 2,671,907 to R. Sterling granted Mar. 16, 1954, and 3,128,904 to H. Reilly granted Apr. 14, 1964.